


Studying

by KaptainSpork



Series: Posted on Tumblr [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptainSpork/pseuds/KaptainSpork
Summary: Math has never been Nolan's strongest subject, so whenever a test comes up he studies weeks in advance. Y/N didn't mind before they were dating, but now they were. And it's been too long since they have done anything other than kiss.





	Studying

There was a major math test coming up, one that could make or break your mark, and everyone was scrambling to make sure their already fragile grades didn’t plummet any further. Thankfully for Y/N math was a subject she was good at. Nolan, on the other hand, was struggling. 

It’s been just over two weeks since he started studying and to say Y/N was frustrated was an understatement. With lacrosse starting back up and this ridiculously large test, the only time they spent together was when Y/N would help Nolan study.

Even when they were studying Y/N couldn’t sit too close to him because any accidental touches would cause Nolan to get flustered. The touch would leave him a blushing, fumbling mess, so Y/N quickly gave up trying to be close to him when it just slowed Nolan down. Most times she would just let him use her notes while she would do homework from her other classes.

There was only so much Y/N could do by herself, but it wasn’t enough anymore. Thankfully Nolan seemed like he was finally starting to understand the equations, but knowing this made Y/N even more frustrated. Being so close to her long-awaited release was driving her up the wall. 

That’s how Y/N found herself lying on Nolan’s bed on a Friday night, watching the muscles in his back move as he went through the review sheets at his desk. Y/N found that being out of his sight helped Nolan concentrate since he was more likely to get flustered whenever they were in close proximity in the privacy of one of their rooms, but it did nothing for what little self-control Y/N had left as she admired her boyfriend. 

With a huff, Y/N turned onto her back, arranging the pillows underneath her head so that she could lay back comfortably. Deciding that enough was enough, Y/N slipped her hands under her skirt, slowly sliding her underwear off her legs to drop onto the floor.

Nolan hadn’t noticed her moving around, so Y/N slides her hands up her thigh, ghosting over the trimmed hairs she finds as she dips her fingers between her legs. Y/N lets out a shaky sigh, dipping her finger into the wetness dripping out of her. She brings it back up to run it over her clit lightly. 

Taking a quick glance at her boyfriend she continues her slow pace, adding a second finger to rub with the first. Y/N shuts her eyes, letting her head loll to the side as she basks in the pleasure. Another sigh passes her lips, catching Nolan’s attention, “Y/N what are you-”

(Y/N) feels her face flush but doesn’t stop, slowly swirling her fingers as her eyes flutter open to stare at Nolan through blurry eyes. Nolan curses under his breath, watching her hand move under the skirt. Nolan shifts around in his chair, and Y/N lets out a moan, barely able to whisper out, “you’ve been ignoring me.”

“Shit, just, just gimme a minute, okay?” Nolan’s face is red, but the tent forming in his jeans is obvious, “Let me finish what I’m doing and I swear I’ll go down on you until you cum at least three times, okay?”

Y/N nods as she lets out a shaky breath, slowing down her fingers as Nolan rushes to finish whatever he’s doing. He quickly gets up, looking her over briefly as he stalks over to the window. When he finds both of his parents’ cars gone, he closes the blinds, then the door to his room.

With no more distractions, Y/N puts an effort into showing Nolan what he was missing, sliding her fingers down to pump them noisily into herself a couple of times. She makes sure to throw her head back, pushing her hips against her fingers. Nolan curses under his breath, pushing Y/N’s legs up and apart to get a better look. 

A deep blush spreads across Nolan’s face that causes Y/N to giggle, not knowing how he could get so flustered every time they get intimate. Nolan shoots her a glare, letting out a huff of breath that causes her to shiver as it fans across her heat. Y/N cups Nolan’s cheek to swipe her thumb over his hot cheek, smiling when he turns to kiss her palm.

“C’mere,” Y/N mutters, reaching her hand further to cup the back of his head.

Nolan goes willingly, moving to hover over her as he leans down to kiss her. Y/N basks in the scent of his cologne as she rakes her nails over his scalp. It earns her a soft moan, and then Nolan’s swiping the tip of his tongue across Y/N’s top lip.

Y/N opens her mouth with a moan of her own as her other hand starts moving again, going back up to rub her clit. Their mouths move slowly but desperately over each other, hot breaths of air fanning over their faces every time they pull back to take a breath before diving back in. 

One of Nolan’s hands glides down Y/N’s side as he moves away from her mouth, moving her fingers away from herself so he could take them into his mouth. Y/N feels heat spreading across her body as Nolan’s tongue slides between her fingers, licking her clean as he stares at her with hungry eyes. 

Nolan takes the fingers out of his mouth, quickly diving in to give Y/N a kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth to give her a taste of herself. Just as quickly as he’s there he’s gone, peppering kisses down her jaw and over a breast to suck at the skin underneath. 

Moving down her body, Nolan sucks another mark on her hip bone before settling between her legs, knees hooked over his shoulder. Nolan grins up at Y/N, turning to suck one last mark on her thigh before diving in, pressing his tongue flat against her as he runs it from where she’s dripping to her clit while a hand comes up to spread her open. 

Y/N gasps, hands sliding into Nolan’s hair as his tongue works, flicking around lightly while his free hand roams. He goes from kneading at Y/N’s thigh to rubbing at her side, coming back to hold her down when she rolls her hips into him. 

“Nolan,” Y/N gasped, tugging at his hair softly as she tries and fails to roll her hips against his face. Y/N jolts when Nolan hums in response, the vibrations making her head fuzzy. He flattens his tongue harder against her, making broader strokes as the hand holding her her in place moves down to curl two fingers into her. 

Y/N’s breath stuttered out, rolling her hips as she grips Nolan’s hair tightly. He groans in pain, and Y/N barely gets the apology past her lips as she gently runs her fingers across his scalp. 

He pulls back briefly to watch his fingers disappear into Y/N, blowing cool air against her as he watches her shudder and roll her hips. At Y/N’s whine, he goes back in, slowly curling a third finger into her as he goes to suck on her clit. The stretch is almost too much, and Y/N doesn’t know if she wants to push him away or pull him closer.

Instead, she grabs behind her knees, pulling her her legs against her chest to give her hands something to do. Wet smacking fills the room, broken up by Y/N’s gasps and Nolan’s occasional moan as he ruts into the bed beneath him. Nolan pulls his fingers most of the way out, teasing just inside as he goes back to heavily stroking his tongue against her clit.

It’s this that pushes Y/N over the edge, mouth open in a choked off gasp as she clenches around Nolan’s fingers, thighs shaking as she bucks weakly against his face. He keeps going despite this, slowly mouthing at the oversensitive flesh until Y/N is gasping for breath. Y/N shoves his head away, bringing her hand down to press against her heated core as her legs flop onto the bed.

When Y/N can open her eyes again Nolan is taking his fingers out of his mouth, his dry hand resting on her hip as his thumb runs over the bone. He’s watching Y/N with bright eyes, grinning down at her in a way that is too innocent for what he just did, “Good?”

“It was better than good and you know it,” Y/N mutters as she kicks his thigh half-heartedly. Nolan smiles laughs as he catches her leg, pushing it to the side to press sloppy kisses over the mark he sucked into her thigh earlier. Her skin comes away sticky, and Nolan licks it away.

With a grin, Nolan moves Y/N’s hands away to teasingly run his fingers over her, “One down, two to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr [Pythonees](https://pythonees.tumblr.com/)


End file.
